


Goodbye

by JPeterson



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPeterson/pseuds/JPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hello<br/>I miss you<br/>Goodbye</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

_Hello  
_ _I miss you  
_ _When I look in your eyes_

“Hey.” The soft knock made her lift her head. “Listen, I'm sorry to bother you but Kristoff's gonna be here in ten, and--”

“It's fine.” Elsa shook her head and set aside her work before rising. “With how much of a packrat you are, you should own a mule.” The tease was second nature and only meant as the gentle sort of ribbing that she just seemed to forget that they no longer did. The subtle flinch, however, reminded her. “Sorry. I didn't--”

“It's fine.”

“Anna--”

“It's fine, Elsa.” The smile was small and anything but genuine, and she cursed inwardly when Anna stepped back enough to give her plenty of space to exit the room, because no matter how much she told herself not to, she still remembered all the times where her personal space had instead been invaded in a variety of playful ways. “Let's just...”

“Yeah.” Their arms very carefully didn't brush as they walked down the hall. “Alright.”

_Hello  
_ _I miss you  
_ _When we can't sleep at night_

“So... you're getting the keys to your new place next month, right?”

“Yeah.” Anna nodded, and studied her shoes as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “Bunking with Kristoff until then. Or, well... with Sven, really.” A brief glance, and an even briefer smile. “Same difference, right?”

“Right.” Elsa cleared her throat and stuck her own hands in her pockets. “He drools as much as you do, so you should feel right at home.”

Anna's laugh was mostly air; a puff of breath that sounded more like a half-sob than anything else, and Elsa's fingers were twitching when the redhead scrubbed a hand over her face.

Twitching, but not lifting.

“Can I...” There was so _much_ in Anna's eyes when they rose to meet her own. “Can I have a hug?”

There was a time, Elsa reflected with a hollow sort of thump in her chest, where Anna wouldn't have felt the need to ask.

“Of course.”

There was also a time when folding her arms around Anna hadn't felt awkward; a time when it came as easily as breathing. When it didn't make her throat ache, or her eyes sting, or came with this desperate sort of need to not let go.

There had never been a time, however, she reflected as she closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe, where having Anna in her arms didn't feel _right_.

_Hello  
_ _I miss you  
_ _I'm sorry; don't cry_

It was the honking that made them separate, and Elsa didn't move to intercept when Anna picked up the last of her bags and opened the door. No matter how much every part of her was screaming to.

“I'll...” The pale eyes flitted to the outside, and then back to her. “We'll talk. Right?”

“Right.” She didn't feel like smiling, but she forced it anyway. “I'll call you in a few weeks,” she promised, and knew it for a lie.

The door closed on more than just her home, and her hand came up to rest against it as the tears finally started flowing.

_Hello  
_ _I miss you  
_ _Goodbye_

 


End file.
